The present invention relates generally to the field of safety valves, and more particularly relates to a safety valve having a breakaway portion that when at least partially detached from the remainder of the valve triggers a shut-off condition.
Various types of valve mechanisms have been used in the past to provide a means for automatically shutting off a valve that has been physically damaged. Such damage may be inflicted either inadvertently or intentionally. Inadvertent damage might occur, for example, when a valve is hit by a motorized vehicle or jarred by a natural physical force such as an earthquake or storm. Intentionally damage might occur, for example, when someone with bad intentions, such as a vandal or terrorist, exerts a destructive force onto the valve. In either case, a valve that has been extensively damaged or which has been either partially or entirely removed from its original operating location can pose a significant threat to the surrounding environment. This is particularly true when the valve is used in association with materials that are flammable and/or hazardous. Such materials might include, for example, liquefied petroleum, natural gas, propane gas, hazardous chemicals, or other flammable and/or hazardous materials. It is desirable that valves that are susceptible to damage have automatic shut-off capabilities to prevent the escape of dangerous liquids and/or gases to the surrounding environment.
While prior attempts have been made to provide a safety shut-off valve that automatically shuts off in the event that the valve becomes physically damaged, such devices are typically over-complex, unreliable, and relatively expensive. Thus, there is a general need in the industry to provide an improved breakaway safety shut-off valve. The present invention satisfies this need and provides other benefits and advantages in a novel and unobvious manner.
The present invention relates to a breakaway safety shut-off valve. While the actual nature of the invention covered herein can only be determined with reference to the claims appended hereto, certain forms of the invention that are characteristic of the embodiments disclosed herein are described briefly as follows.
One form of the present invention is directed to a safety shut-off valve including a valve housing and a detachable end portion connected to the valve housing by a region of reduced strength. A valve element is disposed within the valve housing and is displaceable between an open position and a closed position. A biasing element is engaged with the valve element to urge the valve element toward the closed position, and a retainer element is engaged between the valve element and the detachable end portion to initially maintain the valve element in the open position. An imposition of a force onto the detachable end portion results in at least partial detachment from the valve housing along the region of reduced strength, with such detachment causing at least a portion of the retainer element to disengage the detachable end portion to permit the biasing element to displace the valve element toward the closed position.
Another form of the present invention is directed to a safety shut-off valve including a valve housing having a passage defined by an inner periphery, and a detachable end portion connected to the valve housing by a region of reduced strength. A valve element is sized and shaped to be guidably displaced along the passage between an open position and a closed position. A biasing element engages the valve element to urge the valve element toward the closed position, and a retainer element is engaged between the valve element and the detachable end portion to initially maintain the valve element in the open position. An imposition of force onto the detachable end portion results in at least partial detachment from the valve housing along the region of reduced strength, with such detachment causing at least a portion of the retainer element to disengage the detachable end portion to permit the biasing element to displace the valve element toward the closed position.
Another form of the present invention is directed to a safety shut-off valve including a valve housing having an axial passage bound by an inner circumferential surface, and an annular valve seat extending inwardly from said inner circumferential surface. A detachable end portion is connected to the valve housing by a region of reduced strength and includes an annular shoulder positioned adjacent the region of reduced strength. A ball element sized in close tolerance with the inner circumferential surface is guidably displaceable along the axial passage between an open position and a closed position. A spring element is engaged between the valve housing and the ball element to urge the ball element toward the closed position, and a retainer element having a plurality of arm segments is disposed between the ball element and the detachable end portion with the plurality of arm segments abutting the annular shoulder to initially maintain the ball element in the open position. An imposition of force onto the detachable end portion results in at least partial detachment from the valve housing along the region of reduced strength, with such detachment causing at least one of the plurality of arm segments to disengage the annular shoulder to permit the spring element to displace the ball element toward the closed position.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved breakaway safety shut-off valve. Further objects, features, advantages, benefits, and aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings and description contained herein.